


Knight in Brooks Brothers Armor

by makeitmine



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeitmine/pseuds/makeitmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine didn't want to spy on the New Directions, but he ends up being more helpful than he expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight in Brooks Brothers Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Since I've been terrible at writing anything that isn't for a challenge lately, here's a tiny thing I've been working on, for the Klaine Bingo prompt "what if". In this case, "what if Blaine spied on New Directions?" So, obviously, a different take on 2x06 and their meeting.
> 
> Also, I'm again participating in Klaine Advent this year, with a twist. All of my posts for that will be based in a verse I have already written, or maybe haven't yet but it's coming. The first two are on [my Tumblr](http://blaineanderelf.tumblr.com/tagged/klaineadvent) now, with more to come between now and Christmas Eve!

It isn’t how Blaine planned on spending a random Tuesday. Wes decided they needed intel on their sectionals competition so as to make sure they weren’t going up against anyone as crazy as Vocal Adrenaline. Trent, thanks to his angelic-looking face, was chosen to check in on the Hipsters and pretend his grandfather was earning his degree after dropping out to join the war. But when it came down to who would check in on the New Directions (and why, Blaine thought, did their name sound vaguely pornographic?), their choice of who to send caused some problems.

“Why me?” Blaine inquired to the council.

“Because,” Wes replied, straightening his posture to look more authoritative, “we need someone who has experience with public schools. So few Warblers have attended, so the decision was fairly simple.”

It’s surprisingly easy. Blaine picks out his favorite cardigan and bowtie to wear in the morning, he sets the GPS on his phone for the long drive, and he soon finds himself breezing through the entrance of William McKinley High School without security whisking him away for not being a student.

He’s milling around, trying to find the rehearsal space for the choir during a class change, when he hears a body slam into the cold metal of a locker and he freezes. It’s a sound Blaine is all too familiar with, and one he assumed he would never hear again. Just one time, and his memories of everything at Ben Logan flood in to haunt him.

It takes a moment for Blaine to notice the boy resting against the lockers. He’s strikingly beautiful, dressed in a long goldenrod cardigan and tight black jeans. Blaine is certain this boy must have been attacked for similar reasons that his tormentors did it to him. “Hey,” he says as he strolls over and holds a hand out. “Are you okay?”

“No,” the boy sighs. “I’m not.”

He ignores Blaine’s offer for help, so Blaine crouches on the floor next to him. “Do they do that to you often?” he asks.

“Just one of them. I’m invisible to everyone else, but this one Neanderthal...he has a personal vendetta against me or something.”

“Have you done anything to stop him? Gone to a teacher or administrator?”

The boy chuckles, a small, nearly imperceptible smile gracing his lips. “I figured you didn’t go here at first, but now you proved it. They don’t care at all. If they don’t see it, how are they to know it happened?”

Blaine’s heart breaks for the boy, realizing this school is no different than his old one. “That’s terrible.” He hears the bell chime to announce the next period. “I guess since my cover’s blown, maybe we can go somewhere to talk? I was originally coming to take a look at your guys’ show choir here, but I think you need me more.”

“Wait, what?” The boy’s mouth drops. “You must be from the Warblers.”

“What, I don’t look old enough to be in the Hipsters?” Blaine jokes.

The boy sighs again and finally stands up, dusting off his legs. “Well, maybe, since I don’t know any other teenager besides me who can pull off a bowtie.”

Blaine preens. “Bowties are awesome.”

“All accessories are awesome. Alright, if you want to talk, we can probably go out to the courtyard. Then you’ll have to leave; we’re, shall I say, a little leery of other show choirs visiting after what Jesse St. James did to us.”

“Yeah, I think he’s why our council wanted to spy.” Blaine hops onto his feet and follows him down the hallway to another set of double doors. “I mean, I didn’t join until February when they had already beaten us, but I’ve heard the stories.”

“As long as they have no reason to egg your lead singer, I’m sure you guys will be fine.”

Blaine cringes, as he doesn’t want to think of what eggs would do mixed in with his hairgel. “Ouch, sorry.”

The boy leads him outside and to a picnic table in the middle of the courtyard. “I’m sorry for not being so receptive earlier,” he says. “Outside of New Directions and my dad, I don’t have many people watching out for me.”

“I’m sorry,” Blaine replies, a little melancholy. “I understand it all.”

He receives a curious look from the other boy. “Are you gay?” he asks.

“Yeah,” he confirms with a nod. “I’ve been through it before, so it’s still fresh in my mind.”

“At Dalton?” The boy’s eyes widen in horror.

Blaine laughs, causing the boy to smile. “No, at my school before. The administration was pretty much like you say they are here and refused to look into my bullying claims. It’s only when it got too bad…” He cuts off; he doesn’t want to delve into Sadie Hawkins Night, when they left him and Casey lying on the concrete to bleed to death.

“Once it got to be too much,” he continues, “my parents pulled me out of class and enrolled me into Dalton. They actually have a zero tolerance policy, so if anyone were to come after me for any reason they’d be expelled on the spot.”

Watching the boy’s face focus in on him, then light up in appreciation when he explains their rules makes Blaine’s stomach flutter. He doesn’t deserve the ignorance that seems to be occurring here. In fact, Blaine almost wonders if he could bring him over to Dalton just for a day, to see how it really is. “That’s...that’s amazing,” the boy says.

“Yeah, it is,” Blaine nods. “But it’s not for everyone, of course. Tuition costs a pretty penny, and thankfully since my brother chose not to go to college my parents have a little more money to spend on my education. But there are scholarships available, based on need.”

“That’s good.” As the boy looks away, Blaine wonders into what his backstory could be. He only mentioned his father, not his mother, so it must be a single-parent household. “I mean, I love my friends, but if the opportunity arose that I couldn’t stay…”

“Then Dalton would welcome you with open arms. As would the Warblers.”

“You sure? I sing a little higher than most guys.”

“I’m sure your voice is fantastic.”

The boy finally looks relaxed. He leans his arms onto the table and stares at Blaine. “Thank you for looking out for me today. It’s hell being invisible; it’s even worse being the only person out of the closet.”

“You’re right,” Blaine says. “But you’re not alone. If you ever need me to come back and talk to that guy, or help something happen, I’d be glad to. Prejudice is just ignorance, and the first step to fighting it is to change it.”

“How do I do that if I don’t know your phone number or your name?” the boy grins. “Should I just call Dalton and ask for my knight in Brooks Brothers armor?”

Blaine chuckles. “Since I’ll be in uniform on campus, they may have a hard time finding me. Here, give me your phone.” He slips his out of his pocket and slides it across the table to the boy, who does the same. After entering his name and number into the address book, he gives it back. “I should probably head back before Warbler rehearsal starts. I’ll tell them about a monster who refused to allow me anywhere near the choir room.”

“Call her Coach Sylvester,” the boy adds. Blaine raises an eyebrow, but the boy only smiles. “You have to know her to understand. She’s insane.”

“It seems a lot of things here are.”

“You don’t know the half of it. So, I’ll text you at some point?”

“That works for me.” Blaine stands up and offers his hand again, this time for the boy to shake. “It’s been a pleasure talking to you. And have courage; you’ll get out of here in no time.”

The boy blushes. “Same here. Have a safe drive back.”

“Have a safe rest of the day.” He turns and walks away before turning back around to wave to his new friend, who waves back. Wes might be disappointed that his mission failed, but he has a new friend out of it.

When he reaches his car and climbs in, his phone buzzes. Pulling it out, he sees a message from a new name he doesn’t recognize: Kurt Hummel.

_Thank you, Blaine._


End file.
